Offshore Eleanor
by Fornost
Summary: Eleanor Fraser knew the town of La Belle. So when Eleanor woke up, lying on top of dirt and rocks, near a mining entrance, she knew where she was. The thing was: she knew the town of La Belle by watching the tv-series Godless.


Eleanor Fraser knew the town of La Belle.

So when Eleanor woke up, lying on top of dirt and rocks, near a mining entrance, she knew where she was.

The thing was: she knew the town of La Belle by watching the tv-series Godless. So when she woke up lying on the ground just outside of La Belle, her being bewildered would be a grave understatement.

Pushing all the racing thoughts in her mind back for later, Eleanor got her legs under her body and slowly raised to her feet. She was momentarily blinded by the bright light when she looked around her. The sun blared down hard upon her and she felt the scorching heat licking at her skin. She smacked her lips and felt that her mouth was bone dry, her throat felt like sandpaper. Eleanor concluded she must have laid here in the dirt for several hours, given her red heated skin and dry mouth.  
Eleanor was surrounded by a landscape that consisted of hills, dirt and minimal plants. Your typical western setting.

The outfit she wore, didn't at all blend in with her surroundings. Her bright yellow t-shirt and denim jeans probably weren't the kind of clothing the people here where used to see. _I suppose they don't have Dr. Martens shoes here either._ She thought. An annoying buzzing sound made her swat her hand at her face. In the progress she not only scared off the fly, but caught her hand in a long, brown, tangled mess called: her hair. She swore loudly while she got her hand out and accidently pulled on some stubborn knots.

"Great, that's going to take a hell of a lot time and conditioner to fix this dried out mess." She mumbled to herself.

Having lost interest in her hair, she took to looking at her surroundings once more. She already estimated that she was just outside of the town La Belle. The large letters on top of the mining entrance stating 'La Belle' confirmed it. When she squinted her eyes, she could see people walking around the streets of the little town.  
Her heart beat a little faster. The situation seems to be crashing in on Eleanor. She was in New Mexico, near the little town called La Belle. A town that existed in the fictional story Godless. She was away from home.

 _How in the bloody hell did I end up here._

Eleanor did not have any memories from before she woke up here. Of course she had her memories of her life at home, but she hadn't had any memories of what she was doing, or where she was before she ended up here.

She had to admit, she was scared. She did not know what she had to do. _Had I ended up in Middle Earth instead, I knew who I would've looked for. But there ain't no bloody Gandalf in the 1880's American West._ She laughed bitterly at her thoughts.

This was all insane. This should have been impossible. She felt like the main character from Outlander. She already shared a surname with the main characters. She was determined not to be like the character Claire from Outlander though. Eleanor didn't want to be some distressed woman who happened to touch some stupid rocks.  
But she couldn't help but to be distressed. Who the hell wouldn't be?

She knew she couldn't stand there all day feeling sorry for herself and drown in her confusion. So gathering all her courage she started moving in the direction of the buildings. Eleanor felt nervous. It wouldn't be long before she had to interact with the people of La Belle. It was one thing to see the characters on your television, but it's another story seeing them in real life.

Her legs hurt while she moved herself across the ground. It felt like her body has gone through a marathon without proper training.

The houses came closer. Eleanor now could see a few women, walking, doing chores or chatting. A few of these women also noticed Eleanor. The eyes of these women became wide with suspicion and they started whispering among themselves. They were probably talking about Eleanor's appearance. Not only was she clothed in an, for them, unusual outfit, she probably looked like she crawled through the landscape with her face in the mud.

Eleanor's heart beat so hard, it hurt her already sore throat. She clenched and unclenched her hands repeatedly, feeling the sweat between her fingers.  
Just a few more steps and she walked into the street of La Belle. The women, who were now much closer, backed away a little. They seemed to not only be suspicious, but a little afraid as well.

The women turned their heads away from the form of Eleanor to look behind her. The sound of hooves beating on the ground alarmed Eleanor of a horse behind her. She whirled around, as fast as her exhausted body would allow her. A beautiful palomino horse came moving in her direction in a slow trot. On top of the horse sat a man dressed in the clothes of a cowboy. The man had dark hair, a moustache and on his chest he wore a golden sheriff badge: this couldn't be none other than the town's sheriff, Bill McNue.

"Whooh." The sheriff put his palomino horse to a halt, right in front of a slightly trembling Eleanor Fraser.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

So this the first chapter of this new idea I had after watching Godless. Hope you enjoyed it.

This story is also uploaded on Wattpad under my username: LadyOfLaBelle


End file.
